Nada é como parece - Uma fic de SED (superwholock)
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Não é só a morte de Mary que muda a vida de John para sempre. Quando surgem perigos, é necessário tomar decisões que exigirão mais sacrifícios. (Se passa dentro do universo de SED).
1. Chapter 1

Quando deixaram o corpo inerte da sra. Watson no Aquário de Londres, Mary se levantou devagar. Um fio de regeneração saiu de sua boca. Surpreendentemente sua aparência era a mesma. Então ela se deu conta do que aconteceu e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Ali na sua "morte" viu a oportunidade de deixar John e Rosie em segurança definitivamente. Mesmo em meio a lágrimas e tristeza, conseguiu agir, se sacrificando por amor mais uma vez em sua vida.  
Ela correu até o antigo apartamento que morava em Londres quando era solteira. Havia lá algo guardado de quando ela fazia missões para os Wyther. Carne artificial. Rapidamente conseguiu criar uma sósia de si mesma inerte e sem vida. Mary o levou até o aquário e o deixou ali, a substituindo. Agora só havia um único refúgio que ela poderia ir. Darilium, para a casa de seus pais.

_

O relógio de Mary era um manipulador de vórtex que ela não usava há anos, desde que tinha se estabelecido na Terra. Ela então deu as coordenadas e num piscar de olhos estava em Darilium. Avistou a casinha que seus pais moravam há 2 anos. A velha e amada TARDIS logo ao lado. Mary respirou fundo e bateu na porta.  
-Mas quem será que pode ser numa hora dessas...-ela ouviu a voz escocesa e rabugenta de seu pai, o que a fez sorrir -Amelia?  
Ela abraçou seu pai que estava ainda perplexo, mas extremamente comovido por ver a filha.

-Pai-Mary disse-será que posso passar um tempo com vocês?  
-Mas é claro-o Doutor concordou-contanto que me conte o que aconteceu.  
-Então docinho quem era...-River ficou sem palavras ao ver a filha e só correu para abraçá-la-Mary!  
-Mamãe!-a mais nova respondeu de volta-É tão bom vê-la.  
-Mas por que veio nos visitar? Não que eu não esteja feliz, é claro-Melody explicou.  
-É o que eu queria saber também-o Doutor cruzou os braços sentando-se na frente da filha.  
-Tem razão eu não vim aqui a toa-Mary começou a explicar-aconteceu algo muito grave. Eu morri durante um dos casos de Sherlock. Na verdade na resolução dele. Só que depois de um tempo eu me regenerei. Mas decidi manter minha morte porque John e Rosie correm perigo por minha causa. E eu não tenho mais pra onde ir. Só tenho a vocês agora.  
Ela não pôde conter as lágrimas.  
-Então John não sabe que está viva?-seu pai lhe perguntou.

-Não e tem que ser assim pai-Mary fungou-é pro bem deles.  
-Eu sinto muito minha menina-ele a abraçou-fique aqui o tempo que precisar.  
Mary só ficou em silêncio, grata pelo apoio de seus pais. Ela ficou um tempo em Darilium, vivendo sua vida tranquila porém preocupada, não deixava de pensar na família que deixara pra trás. Mas os momentos de alegria com seus pais a faziam lembrar sua feliz infância.  
Então em um belo dia ela recebeu uma mensagem codificada. Um código que ela conhecia bem, mas queria muito esquecer.  
Dentro do envelope, além da mensagem havia uma pequena mecha de cabelo loiro. Ela reconheceu o cabelo de quando era mais jovem.  
Era dela mesma. Mary cortou os cabelos quando era espiã dos Wyther. A mensagem era deles e dizia que ela podia fugir o quanto quisesse, mas John e Rosie jamais escapariam das garras deles. Os Wyther teriam sua vingança contra Mary com a morte deles. Mary mostrou a mensagem a seus pais.  
-Isso é pior que os inimigos da AGRA-ela disse preocupada-como eu posso contar que estão sendo perseguidos por alienígenas? Como eu posso me aproximar sem colocá-los em perigo?  
-Só se acalme minha querida, vamos pensar em alguma coisa-River tentou consolá-la-tenho certeza que você não vai deixar que nada de mal aconteça a eles.  
-Tem que voltar e contar pra ele-O pai de Mary foi prático-ele tem que saber a verdade sobre você, toda a verdade, é direito dele. John lhe deu votos de confiança infinitos. E você o conhece melhor do que ninguém. Sabe que ele te daria ouvidos e a perdoaria.  
-Depois de ficar mortalmente magoado-Mary disse chateada-mas vocês tem razão. Ele tem que saber.  
-Conte a ele e faça mais uma coisa-River pensou em um plano mais elaborado-Diga a ele que vocês precisam fugir. Você está tendo uma oportunidade única, minha filha. Mesmo em meio ao caos pode ser feliz com quem ama.  
O Doutor a olhou um tanto tristonho.  
-Sua mãe tem razão Amelia-ele pôs um braço sobre o ombro da filha-fuja pra bem longe, deixe a Inglaterra pra trás. Vá pra uma terra de estrangeiros. Tenha uma vida comum na medida do possível. Eu vou te dar uma carona até Londres.  
-Vamos falar com o John agora?-Mary ainda estava pasma.  
-Sim quanto mais cedo mais seguro pra ele e pra minha neta-o Doutor respondeu-vamos, pra TARDIS agora!  
Mary se assustou com a decisão tomada tão rapidamente, mas estava acostumada a lidar com os problemas dessa maneira. Ela abraçou sua mãe e seguiu seu pai até seu velho lar.

John voltou a sua casa para buscar algumas coisas para sua mudança de volta ao 221B. Ele estava arrumando tudo quando um barulho no quintal chamou sua atenção e o deixou em alerta. Pegou sua arma e esgueirou-se até o quintal. Então ele parou ao ouvir os gemidos da TARDIS.

"Mas que coisa estranha será essa?" Pensou ele.

E já do lado de fora, avistou a TARDIS. Seu cérebro entrou em parafuso de novo. A porta da cabine se abriu. O Doutor saiu de lá. John estava prestes a ter um piripaque.  
-Então finalmente tenho o prazer de conhecê-lo pessoalmente-O Doutor sorriu-você me lembra muito de outro profissional da saúde.  
-Que...que... quem é você e como veio parar aqui?!-o médico não se conteve.  
-Ah claro entendo que é muito pro seu cérebro de pudim processar, mas eu sou o Doutor-o timelord se apresentou sem muitos rodeios.  
-Doutor quem?-John disse ainda irritado-e não me respondeu como veio parar aqui.  
-Argh!-O Doutor suspirou-só entre na cabine Dr. Watson, por favor.  
John lhe fez uma cara feia mas obedeceu. Ele ficou ainda mais perturbado. Seus olhos vasculharam o interior da TARDIS.  
-Isso é impossível!-ele exclamou-o que é esse lugar? Quem é você? O que veio fazer aqui?!  
-Eu entendo toda sua confusão John mas vou responder sua terceira pergunta-O Doutor tentou esclarecer-Amelia.  
Então John viu sua falecida esposa. Teve certeza de que estava sonhando. As alucinações queriam atrapalhar sua recuperação de novo. Ele inspirava e expirava profundamente, tentou não desmaiar.  
-Mary...-ele suspirou-vc... por que?... como?  
-Eu sinto muito-ela se aproximou chorando-há muito mais sobre mim que você precisa saber.  
Ele não hesitou em abraçá-la. Segurou-a firme para se certificar de que ela estava ali viva.  
-Seja lá o que for-John disse depois de um longo tempo-eu quero ouvir e entender, mas saiba que eu te perdoo. Só... obrigado por estar viva.

John seguiu sua esposa pelos corredores da TARDIS até que eles entraram em um cômodo estranhamente terráqueo. O velho quarto de Amelia. Eles sentaram-se na cama de solteiro.  
-Acho que devo começar do começo-ela suspirou-é uma longa história mesmo.  
-Tenho todo tempo do mundo-ele disse meio abalado.  
-Tem mais no meu passado além de eu ser super agente-Mary retomou-meu pai, o homem que te abordou, o Doutor, bem... ele é um alienígena.  
-Como é?-John replicou incrédulo.  
-Achei que o tamanho da nave ajudasse a te convencer-ela disse-bem há muito tempo, ele conheceu uma moça chamada Amy e seu noivo Rory. Ambos viajaram com ele por todo tempo e espaço.  
John só fez uma careta e decidiu apenas ouvir.  
-Bom Amy e Rory tiveram uma filha-Mary continuou a história-Melody. Infelizmente a menina cresceu longe deles e pior ainda foi treinada como assassina para um dia matar o Doutor. Ele havia se tornado um inimigo pra muitos e um herói para outros. Mas Melody, agora chamada de River Song, não o matou. Se apaixonou por ele-ela fez uma pausa sorrindo-e eles se casaram e tiveram uma filha, eu. Me nomearam Amelia Mary Smith. Eu cresci o quão normal pode se crescer filha de um alienígena. Eu mesma na minha juventude tive aventuras pelo multiverso com as minhas irmãs. Mas um dia eu fui capturada por uma organização chamada Wyther. Me usaram como uma assassina profissional pra matar quem fosse conveniente a eles. É claro que fiz isso relutantemente. Em momento nenhum eu quis isso. Mas tinha que fazer pra sobreviver. Foi aí que eu tive uma missão na Inglaterra e decidi ficar. Foi quando o pessoal da AGRA me encontrou. Eu achei neles a família que eu tanto queria. Foi quando mudei meu nome pra Rosamund. Pra que ninguém dos Wyther me achasse. É claro que tive que me acostumar a viver perigosamente. Mas dentro de mim sempre fui relutante, sempre vivi em conflito. E depois do incidente eu tentei viver uma vida normal.  
-É aqui que eu entro-John falou-conheço a história daqui pra frente. Então... seu pai... Dr. Smith presumo...  
-Na verdade só Doutor...-ela corrigiu.  
-O Doutor-John reformulou-e River Song são alienígenas. Seus pais são alienígenas. Então você...  
-Tecnicamente nasci na Terra-Mary respondeu.  
-Você é descendente de alienígenas-ele suspirou profundamente-como foi que não... morreu? Eu vi você na minha frente eu...  
-Meu pai é do povo dos senhores do tempo-ela se aproximou de John-Do planeta Gallifrey. Eles tem uma habilidade que eu aparentemente herdei. Quando são mortalmente feridos eles se regeneram. Mudam de corpo mas a minha mãe era parte humana e a minha irmã Jenny também não muda de corpo quando regenera. Foi o que aconteceu comigo. Eu regenerei. Coloquei um corpo artificial no meu lugar.  
-Entendo porque não me contou nada disso-ele respondeu-provavelmente eu não acreditaria. Mas por que fugiu? Seria fácil acreditar que você se recuperou do tiro.  
-Mas você e Rosie ainda correriam perigo por minha casa-ela confessou-nunca me perdoaria por isso.  
-Você vai voltar pra casa comigo-John se levantou decidido- Vamos falar que você fingiu sua morte, vamos dar um jeito.  
-Não podemos voltar pra casa-Mary disse com pesar-ainda vamos correr perigo por minha casa. Os Wyther ameaçaram vingança contra mim prejudicando vocês dois.  
-E o que fazemos então?-ele perguntou atônito.  
-Meus pais tem um plano-Mary confessou-eu só espero que você concorde.  
Eles caminharam de volta ao console da TARDIS. John tentava processar tudo que vira e ouvira até agora, se perguntava se era verdade ou se não passava de um sonho ou alucinação.

* * *

John reconheceu a figura do Doutor novamente e esperou para ver o que ele lhe diria.  
-Imagino que você está mais calmo agora-o senhor do tempo deu um sorriso triste-pensei em um único jeito de salvar vocês.  
-Mary disse que tinham um plano-John respondeu-me conte vou fazer o que me pediu de um jeito estranho eu confio em você.  
-Mas deveria Dr. Watson-disse o Doutor-eu sou seu sogro. Bem... vocês tem que se mudar pra uma terra de estrangeiros. Um lugar em que forasteiros não chamam atenção. América. Vão pra uma cidadezinha pacata lá e façam sua vida. Vocês são médico e enfermeira, não vão demorar a conseguir um emprego. E Rosie vai crescer segura. Com seus pais pra tomar conta dela.  
-E quanto a Sherlock?-John lembrou do amigo-ele não pode saber da verdade?

-Eu lamento muito, mas não-seu sogro suspirou- colocaremos ele em risco também se ele souber. Dê a ele uma desculpa convincente. Diga que recebeu uma excelente e irrecusável proposta de emprego.  
-Eu vou fazer isso-era nítido o pesar que John sentia em ter que deixar tudo pra trás.  
Ele abraçou e beijou Mary se despedindo. Trocou um rápido olhar de acordo selado com o Doutor e foi ao encontro de Sherlock.

John entrou sem cerimônia no 221b. Encontrou Sherlock lendo um livro, sentado em sua poltrona, vez ou outra observando Rosie, que brincava sentada no tapete, alguns brinquedinhos ao seu redor.  
-Senta John e me conte o que foi que aconteceu-Sherlock disse olhando para ele.  
Seu amigo apenas se sentou já acostumado com seu hábito de deduzir. E de fato John parecia levemente transtornado.  
-Eu estava em casa quando recebi uma ligação surpreendente-o médico começou-uma clínica chamada Tardis me fez uma proposta. Querem que eu trabalhe com eles. O salário é bom e eu aceitei trabalhar com eles.  
-Até aí tudo bem-Sherlock replicou-mas qual o problema?  
-É que... bem...-John se inclinou pra frente parecendo desconfortável-a clínica fica nos Estados Unidos, no Kansas pra ser mais exato.  
-Pretende se mudar?-o detetive se ajeitou na poltrona levemente alarmado-Vai se mudar com sua filha, que é uma criança de colo pra um país desconhecido?  
-Eu sei que é difícil e muito extremo, mas...-John tentou se justificar-eu vou ter que ir. Preciso do dinheiro.  
-Vai mesmo pra uma cidade diferente criar sua filha sozinho?-Sherlock falou com cautela-Eu sei que seu salário atual não é tão bom e se preocupa com o futuro de Rosie, assim como todos nós, mas aqui você tem tantos amigos pra te ajudar a cuidar dela...  
-Eu sei, mas acho que dessa vez vou conseguir fazer amigos -John tentou ser otimista-consegui me tornar seu amigo então... escuta, eu vou sentir sua falta, você vai sentir a minha, mas é uma questão de necessidade. Além disso, nunca vou deixar de falar com você. Vou mandar mensagens e e-mails todo dia. Prometo.  
-Eu sei...-seu amigo suspirou-não posso negar que vou sentir sua falta. Mas a decisão é sua meu amigo. E eu respeito o que decidiu.  
-Ei...-John o chamou-não vai ficar sozinho. Você tem a sra H., Greg, Molly. Está em boas mãos.  
-Tem razão John-Sherlock concordou-só espero que tudo dê certo lá e que você venha me visitar de vez em quando. Você e a Rosie.  
-Claro com certeza-John sorriu aliviado.

* * *

Levou uma semana para que John partisse. Durante esse tempo recebeu mais instruções do Doutor e de Mary. Ninguém deveria saber que ela estava viva. Muito menos Sherlock. John, Mary e Rosie iriam morar em Lawrence, Kansas, cidade relativamente pequena e pacífica. Escondidos de qualquer Wyther. Os Watson deveriam mudar seus nomes.  
-Quer dizer usar uma identidade falsa?-John questionou o Doutor.  
-Não exatamente-o senhor do tempo explicou-por segurança, vocês devem mudar pelo menos seus sobrenomes. Não vão tomar o nome de ninguém. Só criar um novo nome pra vocês.  
-Que tal Winchester?-John disse depois de pensar-Ainda vou poder escrever John W. É o lugar onde eu cresci.  
-Ótimo-o Doutor concordou-ainda serão John e Mary W.  
-John e Mary Winchester-Mary concordou-e a Rosie também vai precisar mudar de nome não é?

-Ah sim-seu pai confirmou-vão ter que dar um novo nome a sua filha. John e Mary são nomes comuns, mas Rosamund é muito específico. Rastreariam vocês e os encontrariam muito facilmente.  
-John -Mary olhou pra ele-escolha o nome da nossa filha. Eu já escolhi e talvez se escolhesse agora, eles ainda desconfiariam que é minha filha. É sua vez agora.  
-Elizabeth-ele respondeu depois de pensar um pouco-é o nome da rainha. Ela não vai esquecer que é britânica.  
John ficou emocionado. Por ter sido soldado, ele não conseguia evitar ser um tanto patriota.  
-Sherly-ele prosseguiu-Sherlock ia ficar feliz que dei seu nome a minha filha. Mais ou menos-Elizabeth Sherly Winchester.  
-Elizabeth é comum, Sherly é constrangedor como todo nome do meio deve ser e Winchester é um sobrenome simples-O Doutor ponderou-acho que vai servir John.  
Seu genro lhe deu um sorriso tristonho.

A semana passou rapidamente e numa tarde de sexta lá estavam Sherlock John e Rosie no aeroporto.  
No 221B ele havia se despedido de Molly, Greg e a sra. Hudson. E Sherlock fez questão de acompanhar os Watson.  
-Então é isso-Sherlock disse-o fim de uma era.  
-Pode até ser que sim-John replicou ajeitando Rosie em seu colo-mas não pense nisso como um adeus. Eu vou cumprir minha promessa. Vou sempre manter contato. Afinal você é meu melhor amigo e tenho certeza que ninguém conseguiria tomar seu lugar.  
-Digo o mesmo de você meu melhor amigo-Sherlock sorriu.  
Eles trocaram um abraço. Rosie ganhou um beijo de seu padrinho e um abraço. Ouviu-se a última chamada para o avião de John e ambos suspiraram.  
-Faça uma boa viagem John-Sherlock desejou e eles trocaram um aperto de mão.  
O detetive observou seu melhor amigo e sua afilhada se afastarem e tomarem o avião. Ele se deu ao luxo de admitir que já sentia saudades dos Watson.  
Quando John e Rosie chegaram a Lawrence, lá estava a TARDIS os esperando em frente a casa que ele havia comprado. Mary e o Doutor os esperavam. Mary abraçou o marido e a filha com todas as forças.  
-Eu sinto muito John-ela disse emotiva-sei que não é fácil pra você, mas obrigada, muito obrigada...  
-Eu vou indo-o Doutor anunciou-se cuidem, amem uns aos outros e fiquem seguros. Vou voltar se precisarem de mim.  
-Obrigada pai-Mary lhe deu um abraço-mande minhas lembranças a mamãe.  
-Seja feliz minha filha-o Doutor lhe deu uma última piscadela carrancuda e sumiu pra dentro de sua TARDIS, que desapareceu logo em seguida.  
Os Watson, agora Winchester, entraram em sua nova casa. Mary e John tinham os corações cheio de expectativa e ansiedade. Fariam seu melhor para que uma terra desconhecida começasse a parecer seu lar.

* * *

 _Essa é mais uma história que eu chamo de remendo de SED, para ligar os acontecimentos da quarta temporada com a minha fic. Ah além disso essa história em particular é mais ou menos um prólogo bem antes da história Segredos entre as Dimensões._


	2. Chapter 2

Nos primeiros dias em Lawrence tudo parecia um sonho. Os vizinhos dos Winchester os haviam recebido muitíssimo bem e aos poucos eles começaram a se sentir em casa, John pensou ter acordado de um pesadelo. Por mais falta que sentia de Londres ver Mary cuidando de Elizabeth recompensava tudo. Mas então os problemas começaram a surgir.  
John tentou de todas as formas conseguir uma vaga de médico nos hospitais e clínicas da cidade. Nada apareceu e é claro que isso o frustrou. Ao final de um dia inteiro de procurar por emprego, John sentou-se com pesar no sofá.  
-Mal dia meu amor?- Mary perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.  
-Não consegui nada-ele confessou desanimado.  
-Ainda-ela tentou lhe dar esperança-é tudo uma questão de tempo John. Você vai conseguir alguma coisa.  
-Quem sabe se eu... -Ele começou elaborar uma estratégia.  
Quando foi interrompido por uma mãozinha em sua perna-Oi Belle papai também queria te ver.  
-Belle?-Mary estranhou-essa é nova. Se é um apelido pra Elizabeth, esperava Eliza ou Lizzie ou Liz ou Beth.  
-Belle é mais apropriado-John acabou sorrindo-é o apelido perfeito pra menina mais linda de Lawrence.  
-O seu pai é muito babão, Belle-Mary também riu concordando e gostando do apelido.  
-Como eu dizia-John retomou enquanto ajeitava Belle em seu colo-pensei em tentar outra carreira. Um emprego simples mas fácil de conseguir. Com certeza alguém precisa de um ajudante. É o que eu vou fazer amanhã.  
-É assim que se fala John-sua esposa beijou sua bochecha.  
O casal passou o resto da noite brincando com a filha.  
No dia seguinte John acordou cedo e saiu disposto a conseguir um emprego. Andou até o outro lado da cidade quando o motor do carro começou a pifar.  
-Ah não não não ...-ele murmurou percebendo o problema.  
Ao descer do carro viu que teria que empurrá-lo. "Não tem como eu ficar mais azarado" pensou. Empurrou por três quarteirões seguidos e parou para descansar. Numa virada de jogo viu uma oficina mecânica do outro lado da rua. Suspirou aliviado.  
-Oi, alguma coisa aconteceu com meu motor-John entrou no lugar e disse ao dono-será que poderia dar uma olhada?  
-Sim posso sim sr. ...-perguntou o dono da oficina.  
-Winchester-por um momento John quis dizer Watson-pode me chamar só de John.  
-Você já deu uma olhada?-sugeriu o mecânico-Talvez seja algo até simples.  
-Eu não pensei nisso-John percebeu o quão atordoado estava-vou ver agora.  
Ele olhou rapidamente com um olhar atento o motor e logo notou que não teria como consertar.  
-Acho que perdi minha viagem-ele comentou-não tem conserto.  
-Tem certeza?-o sr. Woodson, o dono da oficina, ficou intrigado e foi dar uma olhada ele mesmo.  
Quando terminou de olhar viu que John tinha razão.  
-Você parece entender muito de carro-disse ele a John-você está certo não tem conserto. Você está precisando de um emprego? Você daria um excelente mecânico.  
-É sério?-John ficou pasmo-eu precisava mesmo de um emprego. Eu aceito. Quando posso começar?  
-Que tal amanhã?-o sr Woodson sugeriu-Preciso mesmo de mais um mecânico.  
-Muito obrigado-John apertou sua mão entusiasmado selando o acordo-obrigado mesmo.  
O sr. Woodson acabou lhe dando uma carona de volta pra casa. John chegou e logo contou para Mary das novidades. Ela apontou que já que o carro tinha quebrado e agora ele tinha um emprego deveriam procurar um carro novo. O tempo passou com John trabalhando como mecânico até ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar um carro novo.  
Um estranho que lhe parecia tão familiar lhe indicou comprar um Chevy Impala 1967. Por mais antigo que o carro fosse cumpria seu propósito.  
3 meses depois de sua mudança para a América, John e Mary foram surpreendidos ao saber a ela estava grávida novamente.  
Em janeiro do ano seguinte tiveram um menino. Dean Campbell Winchester. Um nome simples para despistar inimigos intergalácticos. Dean em homenagem a mãe de John, Campbell era o sobrenome de solteira dela e Winchester o sobrenome americano.  
Mesmo sendo tão novinha, Belle já demonstrava cuidado e proteção para o irmãozinho. Dois bebês deixavam Mary exausta mas o sorriso deles lhe dava novas forças. Dean era um bebê esperto atento a tudo que sua irmã e pais faziam. Quando John colocava Dean para dormir imaginava tudo que o ensinaria a fazer quando fosse mais velho, dirigir, jogar rugby, contar histórias sobre seu melhor amigo.  
Quando Dean tinha 10 meses e brincava com sua irmã mais velha no tapete da sala sobre os cuidados de seus pais alguém bateu na porta. John se levantou pra ver quem era.  
-Oi eu posso ajudá-la?- John disse a uma moça loira de aparência jovial. Ela usava camiseta calça jeans tênis all star e um sobretudo.  
-Oi eu sou a Jenny-respondeu ela -Jenny Smith. Mary disse que o novo bebê nasceu. Eu vim vê-lo.  
-Ah pode entrar-John entendeu-você é amiga da Mary?  
-A Mary não falou de mim?-Jenny estranhou -eu sou irmã dela.  
-Você é a Jenny?-ele se lembrou-filha do Doutor criada por uma amostra de DNA dele?  
-Sou eu mesma e você deve ser o John-Ela ficou mais entusiasmada-é um prazer conhecê-lo finalmente.  
-O prazer é meu-ele sorriu.  
-Jenny!-Mary se levantou e a abraçou-você veio!  
-É claro que viria acha mesmo que eu não ia vir?-Jenny riu  
-Vem, vem conhecer seus sobrinhos, essa é a Rosie que agora chamamos de Belle e o Dean-Mary apresentou os filhos.  
-Eles são lindos minha irmã-Jenny estava fascinada pelas crianças

-Eu fico muito feliz que tenha encontrado sua própria família  
Belle e Dean cresceram até o anos muito ligados um ao outro, eles costumavam sempre brincar juntos, correndo pelo gramado e pela casa deles. Ocasionalmente davam voltas no Impala com seu pai pela vizinhança quando faziam compras e sua mãe os levava para uma visita surpresa na oficina para ver seu pai. O Doutor, River e Jenny os visitavam algumas vezes. Era uma vida simples tranquila e feliz para John Mary e os filhos. Foi então quando os Winchester tiveram uma agradável surpresa.  
Tiveram mais um menininho, Sam. Samuel Campbell Winchester. Seu nome era uma homenagem ao seu avô Henry Samuel Watson. O bebê causou primeiramente certa estranheza em Belle e Dean, mas logo eles perceberam que deveriam se unir para proteger Sammy. Passavam o dia o admirando e brincando com ele. Logo Belle Dean e Sam se acostumaram a feliz rotina de passar o dia brincando e a noite ouvindo as histórias q seus pais contavam as aventuras de Sherlock Holmes e Dr. Watson. Às vezes John pensava se era seguro contar sobre Sherlock já que eles tiveram que fugir de Londres. Mas por enquanto tudo estava bem. Por mais que sua vida tinha mudado tanto, era feliz por ter sua esposa de volta, seus filhos que eram sua maior alegria e seu melhor amigo ainda que a distância. Lawrence finalmente tinha se tornado o lar dos Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary, John Belle e Dean finalmente conseguem ajeitar sua tão almejada casa no Kansas. E foi bem a tempo, pois o jovem Samuel tinha acabado de chegar. Após algum tempo que eles se estabeleceram, algo importante e que mudaria suas vidas estava para acontecer.  
-Dean vem, vamos dar boa noite ao seu irmão-disse Mary com uma voz aveludada. Seus cabelos estavam bem maiores que o usual. Quando chegaram ao quarto do caçula da família, Dean desceu do colo da mãe e foi dar um beijo de bons sonhos em seu irmão quando um John aparece na porta com os cabelos bagunçados e com Belle no colo, essa que usava um pijama cheio de cavalos e duas trancinhas,sonolenta em seu colo.  
-Papai!-disse um Dean entusiasmado abraçando as pernas de seu pai enquanto Mary pegava Belle no colo.  
-Ei campeão! Pronto pra dormir? - John sorriu e pegou Dean no colo que já coçava os olhos.  
-Depois de uma historinha de detetive-pediu o garoto sorrindo e os quatro saíram de lá apagando a luz e levando os maiores para dormir no quarto em que dividiam.  
-Dean-sussurrou Belle quando os pais deles saíram- estou com um mal pressentimento. Dean?  
-Oh Lizzie, deve ser nada ok? Deve ser sua culpa por ter lido aqueles livros da mamãe... pensei que estava dormindo-respondeu seu irmão.  
-Eu só estava fingindo-começou a garotinha, incerta-Sammy dormiu... bons sonhos pequeno D.  
Já era três da manhã quando Mary acorda assustada pela babá eletrônica e ao não ver John na cama vai até o quarto do menor. Chegando lá se depara com uma silhueta de alguém segurando seu filho, mas pela convivência de anos com Sherlock Holmes logo deduz que não é John e procura uma arma em uma mesinha ali perto e demora uns 15 minutos para achar entrando no quarto e apontando para as costas do cara que segurava seu Sammy no colo.  
Ouve-se um grito e John acorda bruscamente e segue o grito até o quarto do caçula que estava rindo no berço, então ele vê pingos de sangue cair na testa de Sam e olha pra cima.  
-Oh Deus não!-ele olha para ela vendo que ainda respirava e que ia pegar fogo a qualquer momento.  
Então ele subiu no berço de Sam escalando o mesmo e conseguindo puxar sua amada. Minutos mais tarde tudo começa a pegar fogo então ele coloca sua esposa com cuidado no chão, pega Sam e sai dali encontrando os dois pequenos no corredor. Ele entrega Sam para Belle e fala para ela correr com Sam e Dean dali e ela faz isso. Os policiais e bombeiros cercam o local e Mary sai dali entubada em uma maca. Enquanto isso Belle segue as instruções de seu pai sentada abraçada com Dean e com Sam no colo quando é surpreendida por sua tia Jenny, que veio assim que John ligou pra ela.  
No outro dia no hospital, os Winchester receberam uma notícia trágica.  
-John Winchester?-chamou um enfermeiro.  
-Eu-se pôs de pé o ex médico do exército - ela está... -ele olhou seus filhos ao longe junto com Jenny que os meninos tentavam consolar-você sabe... viva?  
-Sim mas ela está em estado de coma...  
John Winchester não ouviu mais nada a partir dali, apenas se sentou e afundou o rosto nas mãos entrelaçadas. Só um pensamento lhe passava pela cabeça. "Achar o desgraçado que tinha deixado sua mulher em coma"  
As crianças estavam aflitas em casa, junto com sua tia Jenny, que estava abalada demais para explicar o que estava acontecendo. John decidiu depois de pensar muito que deveria contar o q estava acontecendo aos filhos. Ele foi até a cantina do hospital.  
-Jenny-ele a chamou-preciso conversar com as crianças a sós.  
Ela assentiu e se levantou.  
-Pai?-Belle se preocupou ao ver seu estado-o que foi? A nossa casa pegou fogo a mamãe...  
-Belle, Dean-John chamou em seu tom de conversa séria-eu tenho que falar algo muito sério pra vocês.  
As crianças tinham os olhos vidrados e os rostos aflitos fixos em seu pai.  
-Quando o acidente começou a sua mãe foi atingida-John disse com a voz embargada-o médico me explicou que ela levou uma pancada muito forte na cabeça e... ela está desmaiada agora... só que... o médico não sabe quando ela vai acordar... pode ser que demore muito, muito tempo... mas-ele reprimiu um soluço enquanto as lágrimas caíam-vai ficar tudo bem com vocês... eu prometo... eu... vou dar um jeito nisso...  
-Foi uma pessoa que machucou minha mãe-Dean disse -você vai atrás dele pai?  
-Eu vou mas...-John suspirou-eu volto pra cuidar de vocês... sempre vou voltar, eu prometo meus filhos.

Ele abraçou os dois. Sam estava agitado no colo de Belle. John o pegou do colo da filha e tentou acalma-lo.  
-Eu vou cuidar de vocês-ele prometeu mais uma vez.  
-Eu também John-Jenny completou voltando de onde estava-vou prepará-los e eu juro por Theta Sigma que eles vão estar prontos pra o que quer que venha contra eles.  
Eles não voltaram para sua casa. John alugou outra, bem menor e depois de terem se estabelecido na nova casa, ele decidiu seguir suas pistas contra quem tinha ferido Mary. Se despediu de seus amados filhos e foi para sua missão pessoal, deixando Jenny cuidando das crianças.  
John então descobriu sobre os monstros e como a família de Mary tinha uma tradição de matá-los. Jenny e Mary haviam encontrado monstros no seu caminho e os exterminaram. John então tornou-se um caçador. Ele andava pelo país inteiro, mas sempre voltava para Lawrence para ver os filhos e sempre que estava com eles fazia questão de aproveitar ao máximo. Conversava, brincava, aconselhava e contava histórias felizes.  
-Pai!-gritou Belle avisando seus irmãos que seu pai tinha chegado. Ela lhe deu um abraço apertado que foi retribuído. Dean veio logo atrás dela. John o pegou em seu colo.  
-E cadê o Sammy?-o pai deles perguntou.  
-Tá na sala brincando-Belle respondeu-a gente tava brincando de esconde esconde.  
-Tava mais pra se esconder da tia Jenny-Dean confessou.  
-Por que se esconderiam da tia Jenny?-John ficou preocupado.  
-Ela conta histórias ruins, assustadoras-Belle disse-e ainda diz que é verdade.  
John suspirou de frustração.  
-Eu vou falar com ela-ele disse e encontrou Sam atrás do sofá.  
-Pai -o menino sorriu aliviado e correu para os braços de John.  
\- O que tava fazendo aí Sammy?-John perguntou.  
-Tia Jenny quer nos contar mais uma história de monstro-confessou o menininho-ou ela quer a gente jogue mais sal em volta da casa. A gente já fez isso. Acho que não precisa mais e eu nem sei porque temos que fazer isso.  
-Eu sinto muito Sam-seu pai lamentou-olha fique com a Belle e o Dean e depois do jantar prometo que jogamos rugby, combinado?  
-Combinado-Sam concordou e foi atrás dos seus irmãos.  
John encontrou Jenny no fundo da cozinha, com cara de poucos amigos.  
-As crianças não estão muito contentes com você-disse ele magoado.  
-Só estão chateadas por causa das histórias que contei-Jenny disse como se não tivesse nada demais.  
-Você sabia que eu quero deixá-los fora desse mundo-ele se exaltou um pouco-então por que fica assustando eles?  
-Não estou assustando ninguém John-ela se levantou com uma fúria contida-estou ensinando a eles a sobreviver. A mãe deles, mesmo sendo uma agente e caçadora experiente foi gravemente ferida por uma criatura. Não quero que o mesmo aconteça com os meus sobrinhos.  
-A Mary podia até ser tudo isso-John rebateu-mas ela teve uma infância não foi? Deixa pra lá, como você ia saber como é, se nasceu adulta?  
-Talvez se a mãe deles treinasse desde pequena não seria ferida agora!-Jenny gritou ofendida, sem pensar muito no que estava falando.  
-Já chega-John tentou manter a calma-eu não quero brigar só quero que me ajude a protegê-los sem assustá-los, certo?  
John deu as costas a Jenny e percebeu que seus três filhos ouviram os gritos.  
-Por que estão brigando pai?-Belle teve coragem de perguntar.  
-Ah Belle...-ele suspirou e se abaixou um pouco pra olhar diretamente nos olhos dela-tia Jenny tem feito algo que eu não gostei, só isso, não se preocupe tá? Nós já nos acertamos.  
A última parte ele disse tentando convencer a si mesmo.  
Naquele dia eles jantaram em silêncio e como prometido, John jogou rugby com os filhos para o descontentamento de Jenny.  
Ela via tudo isso como perda de tempo. A praticamente perda de Mary havia deixado Jenny completamente abalada. Tão profundamente que ela estava sempre em estado de alerta. E achava que quanto mais cedo seus sobrinhos aprendessem a lutar mais seguros estariam. Quando Belle e Dean chegaram aos 10 anos, Jenny os ensinou a atirar. John ficou furioso com ela, mas por um lado a compreendia. Até que desistiu de convencê-la de parar de treinar seus filhos como soldados. Por isso ele se desdobrava para ser um pai amoroso e carinhoso, o que fez seus filhos se aproximarem ainda mais dele.  
Regularmente Belle Dean Sam e John visitavam Mary no hospital. Eles conversavam com ela e levavam flores e cartões. Muito raramente os batimentos cardíacos dela se erguiam ligeiramente quando ouvia a voz de seus familiares.

Belle se tornou uma segunda mãe para seus irmãos, tanto que às vezes Sam deixava escapulir um "mãe" sem querer quando a chamava. Ela tentava ser uma sobrinha obediente para evitar problemas. Dean tentava ser o soldado exemplar, numa tentativa de que tia Jenny se agradasse o suficiente para deixá-los em paz. Não era o que acontecia. Sam não suportava a pressão que sua tia colocava em cima do treinamento e defesa contra monstros. Seus irmãos compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento. John se esforçava para manter a vida dos filhos pelo menos um pouco mais feliz, tentando manter a esperança viva de que um dia Mary acordaria e eles seriam uma família completa novamente.


End file.
